Crimson: Sweet Suffering
by andysixx'sbride
Summary: Anystatia is a newly fledged vamp in a school filled with fantasy creatures she has always thought were fake,but when she comes in between her boyfriend or enemy,who's life will end?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! IM BACK! didja miss me? well! im back! rawr=ily in dino! enjoy this fan fic!**

"Sarah! MUST you be so superficial? It's 2011! Girls CAN ask guys out!"

"But I'm so scared! And he is SO cute! Why don't you ask him for me?"

"Ughhh." I moaned.

With all the stuff I've got on my plate! Sarah, my bestie, is your 'platinum blond hottie who can get anyone in this entire school with a simple toss of the hair' girl. If only she knew that! While _I_ , Anystatia Armendia, can't get a single guy to like me! Not like I'm a pessimist or anything but all the guys here are shallow and….prep. I'm a scene kid,and I will NOT settle for a water polo playing, horse riding, polo shirt wearing guy with no morals and listens to crappy music, oh no no no! Well, there is Erik, but guess who's Sarah's crush? Yep. Erik. As I slammed my Andy 6 covered locker, 'bout to head to algebra 2, I run into Erik. Great!

" Well, talk about speak of the devil huh?"

Sarah giggled. I've never figured out why she thinks I'm so funny. Blondes…

"Oh hey Stacy," my pet name" what's up?"

"Oh uh…Sarah can u go on without us?"

"Yea,see ya!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The second I sat down I got a sticky note thrown at my head.

'_wat did he say?'_

Sarah. I wrote back.

'_ur no lngr zingle! Enjy it wile it lst!'_

'eeeeeeeepppppp_!'_

Can you say gross nasty honey-moon phase time? Because I think I can!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After a few classes of googley eyes and kissy faces, the final bell rings and crushes the chains holding us prisoner to our wooden seats in this hell hole.

Just about to drive off when I see the most mind boggling thing ever. _Emo boy? In this place? Holy hell! _His hair was blue with black tips. He wore guy liner and a bvb shirt reading '_ just because we wear make up doesn't mean we cant kick your ass' _and had a sexy lip piercing.

"rawr." Was all it took for his head to snap straight to me. _You are such a dope!_

**I KNOW! I KNOW! ITS SHORT! D: BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER AND MORE INTRESTING SOOO READ! AND STAY TUNED! ILL POST AS OFFTEN AS I CAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, later that Friday, Sarah arrived at my house…great.

"Do you think he'll kiss me? I hope he does! I would love it! Just imagine his lips-"

"SARAH! Your boy toy…not mine. Don't make me think of him in sexy turn on ways…ok? "

"Whateves… you'll just miss the topic of how nice his as-"

"SARAH! 1. ewww! 2. EWWW! And 3. Is your butt ringing?"

Sean Kingstons 'Beautiful Girls' chimed in the air. Sarah stared blankly into the phone. Looks like I'd do everything here! I snatched the phone and put it to my ear, annoyed.

"Hello?"

Erik's love struck voice answered.

"Hey baby! Wha-"

"Erik, before you say something really stupid…I want you to know this is Anystatia."

His voice deflated."Oh,hey. Can you put Sarah on the line?"

"Yeah sure!" I held the phone out to my best friend. My face making the international '_well? TAKE THE FREAKING PHONE FOR CHRIST SAKES!' _look.But then the home intercom buzzed, filled with static.

"Anystatia, you forgot to tell me your friend was coming over. Get down here; I'm going out for a bit. _Behave!_" She said 'behave' real loud and clear. But I never invited a friend over. The only one I have is Blondie over here.

"Did you invite someone over?"

"Anny…what are you talking about? I'm worried you're going a little off the deep end."

With that I swung open the door and walked down stairs.'_ Who could this chick be?_' is what I thought when I walked into the living room.

"Whoa… you aren't the random chick I was expecting." And that was true. It was super-hot emo blue haired guy. Same shirt, same sexy lip ring, same piercing gaze. Hearing his voice was like being spoken to by God, if he were an emo nineteen year old.

"We need to talk."

"Um, sure? Come in. Take a seat?"

"I'm Cole. And there is some news I must give you."

"Yeah, can we like… get this show on the road?"

"Anystatia, you're a vampire. A vampire leader."

"How? My mom is human. I never had a dad. And I've never been bitten! You are kinda suggesting crazy things, Cole."

"Let me explain."

"Stop pausing and maybe I will!"

Cole laughed. A deep chuckle coming from a chamber inside capable of one wondrous sound.

"You're adopted. Your real parents are vampire legends. Mother the head of the High Court, and your father the greatest Guardian in the history of Nyx's realm! Meaning that when you come of age, which would be now, you will follow in their steps and take your rightful place as the Scelto uno of all vampires."

"The skelta-what?"

"Scelto uno. Italian for Chosen One. You wield magic that elders can only begin to understand! All I ask,is for you to come with me to the academy. "

"Oh yeah? Whats the academy name? huh?"

"Raiwood Academy."

"Why should I go?"

The energy quickly changed between us. I guess we just noticed the closeness of our bodies.

"I could give you a reason." Was the last thing he said before crashing his lips on mine. His hair tickling my cheeks as his hands cradled my jaw. Our lips moving in the pulsing beat of our hearts. I nibbled on his lip ring. I started to taste blood. My eyes dilated, my breath quickened, every one of my senses heightened until I just couldn't take it.

"Please, Cole. The blood, please."

"Drink."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I sank my teeth into his soft flesh. His blood tasted of chocolate and wine.( don't ask) I heard Cole moan.

"Mmmm, Anystatia, your first drink?" he asked breathlessly. I then noticed I was taking too much. I licked the last of the blood. Kissing the wound softly. That's when I heard it. Small sobs. I knew it wasn't Cole. He was drunkenly nuzzling my neck. Crap, I forgot about Sarah!

I peeked up "Sarah," I tried to approach her, but she cowered in fear "I'm so sorry. Just, remember that, I will come back. Unchanged. Unphased. Like the stubborn son of a gun I am."

With that, I left. Leaving my life, the only one I've ever had.

**R&R!**


End file.
